Syldra Vance
|kanji = 萬斯 |rōmaji = Bansu wàn sī |color = #52ff86 |name = Syldra Vance |race = Cat Sithe |gender = Female |age = 17 |weight = 41 kg (90 lbs) |hair = Whitish-pale blue |eyes = Blue |birthday = X767 |affiliation = Dragon Gunfire |previous affiliation = Sabertooth Eastern Imperial Devil Army Silent Crest (Undercover) Vance clan |mark location = Upper left shoulder |occupation = Mage |partner = Minako Rogue (Sometimes) Panini |base of operations = Sabertooth guild |previous occupation = Bartender (Silent Crest guild) |magic = Spatial Magic (Bivalvia Magic) Take over Magic Tamer Magic Shadow Manipulation Magic |relatives = Reyine Vance (brother) Mother (deceased) Father (deceased) |alias = Goldrinn (ゴールド Gōrudo) (Feline Soul) Azual (アスル Asuru) Erihppas (アリパス Aripasu) (Code name) Jewel Keeper (ジュエルキーパー Juerukīpā) }} Syldra Vance (萬斯 Bansu wàn sī) is a Bivalvia Mage of the Sabertooth guild, wherein she's partners with Minako and her familiar, Panino. She's part of a rare race known as Cat Sithe. Her people are easily identified by their actual cat ears, tails, and slit pupils. When in her feline soul, Syldra goes by the name Goldrinn (ゴールド Gōrudo) and is known as Jewel Keeper (ジュエルキーパー Juerukīpā) within her clan, as every feline soul user has another name, her's being because of the jeweled amulet she wears around her neck. Azual (アスル Asuru) was a nickname given to her by her brother, as they used to jokingly call each other different names. Every Cat Sithe is given another name in their ancient language that they go by. As such, Syldra goes by Erihppas (アリパス Aripasu) to everyone within her clan and species, but goes Syldra to outsiders and other people that aren't as close to her. She is currently a member of Dragon Gunfire Appearance Syldra is a slender, well-endowed, curvaceous woman. Her size is also petite, with a height only reaching 5'4", a size native to her kind. She is also very lithe and lean, due to her love of climbing and running. Her agility is doubled because of her perfect balance from her tail, able to tumble and do all kinds of somersaults. Syldra's hair is a whitish-pale blue, and short, stopping at the bottom of her neck. Both sides of her hair are put into medium length miniature pony tails held by ribbons. In addition, Syldra has a pair of actual cat ears that often display her emotions. Flattening back when she feels threatened, perking upright in excitement, and flattening to the sides when she's sad. Another feature of hers is her pale blue tail that often waves to and fro when she's happy, and curls around things subconsciously, as it seems to have a mind of its own sometimes. Her manner of dressing consists of her donning an emerald green hooded cloak clasped together by a blue leaf-shaped brooch. Underneath she seems to have no upper attire, leaving her black and green trimmed bikini top uncovered. Syldra's bottom part consists of a short white skirt accompanied with a black and silver studded belt. Wearing thigh-high light blue socks and knee-high black boots with silver studs in the side. On her left bicep she wears a golden band with an engraving, another golden metal band on her right wrist. Personality Syldra is often a very outgoing and cheerful person. She has a lot of self-confidence in her worth and abilities, sometimes appearing quite vain. True to her nature, she is very curious at heart and loves getting her nose into things to snoop about. Most times it lands her in trouble, but she always manages to slide her way out of it easily. She is wary of most strangers due to her past and when she's feeling down, will put on a mask of happiness, afraid of other people thinking of her differently. Much of her actual happiness is derived from making other people laugh or smile. She's naturally a people pleaser, and often times unknowingly does something that makes people want to laugh. Despite her bright outlook on life, she has seen some pretty grim stuff in her past, but is willing to put it behind her and move forward. Retaining her optimistic charm. Shiny things and exploration seem to go hand-in-hand when it comes to her. Adventure to her is like candy to a toddler. She adores going new places and finding neat stuff on her travels, often taking them back home as souvenirs. Family and Friends are important to her, as having not known one before. Her heart is warm and she's sympathetic with beings less fortunate than her. Although at times, she has trouble connecting on an emotional level with those that she doesn't see fit of deserving anything. History When Syldra was no older than four years old, the Rune Knights came into her clan and took her parents hostage for a crime they never committed. A group of Rune Knights had been singled out by a rival clan's leader and paid with a handsome fee. Syldra and her brother-Reyine, made it their goal to retrieve their parents back. After finding out by the elder that they both possess magical ability, they left the Vance clan and traveled to Fiore where their parents were awaiting further punishment. From there, Syldra located a teacher who taught her Shadow Manipulation Magic, and Reyine learned Snow Magic. Thinking that was enough, Syldra became the infiltrator and found a way to bust her parents out of jail. Together, Syldra and Reyine broke their way in and began their escape route. In the process, Reyine sacrificed himself in order for everyone to escape. His sacrifice, however, was in vain as the Rune Knights eventually snagged Syldra and her parents gave themselves up in order for her to live. The Rune Knights knocked her out afterwards and tossed her battered body into the sea. It was a few days before Syldra woke up to find that a siren had saved her life. The siren explained that she was from Bivalvia, the plane of sirens, and that she accessible through a pearl. The siren felt bad for Syldra and formed a pact with her to protect her life. It wasn't long before Syldra became full of hatred and remorse and longed to get revenge for her family. She traveled back to her clan and sought out the rival clan, obliterating their whole town and killing the clan leader. Mistress Tarana of the Silver Crest guild soon found her and convinced Syldra to join. It wasn't long before Mistress Tarana stole Syldra's Bivalvia pearl in order to acquire all of the pearls and locate the Abyss Pearl. So Syldra spent five years getting close to the Mistress, enduring all kinds of punishments and crimes, before finally being able to re-steal her pearl back. She soon ran away and was on the run for three years before finally being convinced to join Sabertooth. Magic and Abilities Magic Bivalvia Magic Bivalvia Magic (雙殼類 Shuāng qiào lèi): Syldra uses a type of Spatial Magic, Bivalvia Magic which allows her to summon Sirens, magical beings with beautiful voices that reside in the Bivalvia realm, using the specific pearl of which each Siren resides within. It is a kind of Holder Magic, only that they are used to harbor a living creature in a vessel similar to a Lacrima. When summoning a siren, the caster must sing a very short spell verse and then the pearl is bathed with a glowing blue light. Once a pact has been made with a siren, they want a fight whether the new owner can control them or not. After the owner is proved to be worthy, a bilateral pact is concluded that lasts until the death of a contractor or the breaking of an alliance. The pearls the sirens reside in are known as "Bivalvia pearls" or "Siren pearls". The Bivalvia Sirens had varying levels of power and a structured hierarchy based on such. Their possession magic is what makes them really dangerous, if Syldra wears a pearl much longer than her magic power allows her to. She will then gain the hair and eye color of the said siren and her clothes will change to match the siren who has taken over her body. Bivalvia Mages have the potential to obtain extremely rare Rainbow Pearls, which open the gates of higher powered sirens, and more common, beach-found solid colored pearls. There are a large number of Solid Pearls, but there are only 8 Rainbow Pearls. So far, Syldra has obtained 5 Rainbow Pearls and 3 Solid Pearls, a considerable amount of pearls for a single Bivalvia Mage. Syldra's ability to summon her Sirens is limited by how much Magic Power she has to sustain them; the more Sirens she summons and the more powerful they are, the more Magic Power she exhausts. She has also demonstrated the ability to summon Bivalvia Sirens by simply singing their verse instead of touching the pearl. *'Siren Soul' (警笛靈魂 Jǐngdí Línghún): This spell allows one of the sirens to take over Slydra’s body to which she then gains attributes of that particular siren. Only the Rainbow Pearl sirens are capable of taking over Slydra's body without her telling them. Tamer Magic Tamer Magic (馴魔 Xún mó): This type of magic isn't used for offensive or defensive purposes. It simply allows Syldra to tame a beast, monster, or animal and become her familiar. Such as the case with Panini, her feathered little dragon familiar. Shadow Manipulation Shadow Manipulation (操縱影子 Cāozòng yǐngzi): With this type of magic, Syldra is able to physically manifest into a shadow as long as light is present, making this not very effective in dark places. This gives her lots of easy maneuverability, and allows her to move swiftly, dodge efficiently and make surprise attacks. She is also able to fade into other people's shadows and use it to manipulate her target's bodies. *'Shadow Strike' (シャドウストライク Shadousutoraiku): Syldra sends forth a quick blast of shadows to strike her opponent. She can summon it to move rapidly and strike multiple times, or use a lot of her magical energy to land one big blow. *'Shadow Ball' (シャドーボール Shadōbōru): A ball of shadows is thrown, either encasing the area in shadows and darkness, or hitting them hard enough, it feels like a baseball to the stomach. (not at all a pleasant feeling) *'Morph' (モーフ Mōfu): Syldra has the ability to change the matter of her body and essentially melt into the shadows. This allows her to move freely through the shadows and in the open without anybody able to touch her. In this form she can also squeeze her intangible form through any crack and hole. Abilities Physical Prowess Enhanced Smell: Her nose is able to pick up even the faintest of scents, and she can decipher one scent from millions of others. Syldra is capable of also tracking smells over long distances and particular strong smells can often hurt her nose and confuse her senses. Enhanced Reflexes: This natural skill allows her to evade fast and multiple attacks at a time. She can twist her body to accommodate what she's doing and is able to fall from a height and still be able to land on her feet, absorbing the shocking landing. Enhanced hearing: One of her most notable skills is that she can hear a mouse skittering across the floor and hear an underwater river flowing. Silence is her key as she can hear other people who use a shadow magic like hers. Immense Stealth: When it comes to any kind of stalking, or sneaky stealth mission, Syldra is the one to call. Her natural ability that allows her to not be heard makes even the most seasoned spy jealous. It takes most people years and years to master what she has a natural affinity for. When it comes to her guild mates and friends, she often plays with them and will sneak up on them on purpose. Her stealth is truly extraordinary and a gift that allows her to creep and slink her way through anything. Strength Attributes Feline Soul Being one of the first generations in her family, and being royalty, Syldra has a Feline Soul. It's the primal beast side of her that she able to access whenever she wants to. Her appearance takes on the form of a large, slender, nimble big cat. Blue markings are strewn throughout her fur, and she wears an azure blue amulet, a magical heirloom from her family that has been passed down. This part of her also grants her more strength, agility, and speed to enhance her overall performance. In the wild, these skills were very vital to Cat Sithes, as they had to always be on their toes so as not to be seen or caught. When Syldra runs in this form, she is often described as turning into the wind itself, rushing in a golden breeze. Each Cat Sithe's Feline Soul has a name, which they discover when they come of age. Syldra's feline soul is called: Goldrinn. Equipment Pearls Rainbow Pearls *'Pearl of the Skies':Summons Fina, the singer of storms. Fina is the second strongest Siren and has a black tail with pink hair and stormy grey eyes. Her upper half consists of a dark grey bikini top with a light grey seashell pattern on the left breast. She also sports a silver belly button ring and a blue symbol on her torso. *'Pearl of the lambent': Summons Haizea, the luminous singer. Haizea has golden hair, amber eyes, and a golden fish tail to match. She done a light blue bikini top on her upper half along with flowing open chested white robes. *'Pearl of the Telluric': Summons Nahauti, the earthbound singer. Nahauti has light chestnut brown hair, brown eyes, and a green fish tail. Like all the other siren's, she wears a red bikini top with a see through robe of gossamer. *'Pearl of the blight': Summons Pavati, the singer of bane. Pavati has minty green hair, golden eyes, and a light purple fish tail. A white bikini top adorns her upper half along with a purple high neck collared cape that flows behind her, trimmed in who're seagull feathers. *'Pearl of the ocean': Summons Hydra, the singer of rain. Hydra has light blue hair, brown eyes, and an indigo fish tail. A deep azure blue bikini top covers her upper half, trimmed along the top edge with feathers. On her torso she wears a gossamer sash like belt that flows behind her like a skirt that reaches to her tail. Solid Pearls *'Pearl of the tides': Summons Esme, the whirlpool singer. Esme has curly black hair, blue eyes, and a silver fish tail. Covering her upper half is a purple bikini top with sweeping silk fabric flowing from the bottom, surrounded by robes of black and purple. She wears a thin silver metal ring around her upper right arm, and crystal earrings. Relationships Minako Ever since Syldra joined Sabertooth, she bonded with Minako, someone who truly understood her. From the start, Syldra was weary of anyone, but Minako being Minako, managed to worm her way into the cat sithe's heart. Having Minako around also brings a bit more of happiness and relief to Syldra's life. She younger girls innocence lighting up the way. While they both have had grim and depressing pasts, they greatly rely on each other to pull each other out of the darkness and rely with one another. Panini Syldra's Feathered Little Dragon Panini was an evil mischief maker. She had managed to use her cunning and persuasive abilites to steal, cheat, and eventually the nearby townspeople against each other. Planting evidence so that it would seem like someone committed the crime. After Syldra wooed Panini's heart with apple biscuits, Syldra used her tamer magic and bonded Panini as her familiar. The too are both nearly inseparable as Panini's loyalty knows no bounds. Going to lengths as such when a bullet was meant for Syldra, Panini took it to save her. She lived, but made Syldra see her in a whole new light. Quotes *(To Mistress Tarana) "It doesn't matter how many pearls you get. The siren's will never grant you the Abyss Pearl. You're just too evil." *(To a passing stranger) "Here, take this. Its a cold day. And I'm not talking about the weather." *(To Minako) "You honestly don't expect for Master to change his rule do you? I may be friends with him, but nice try." *(To Rogue) "I too posses control over the shadows. Maybe that's why you're here, and not even you know it." *(Casting one of her Bivalvia Pearls) "Pearl of the skies, O' singer of Storms, swim through oceans and realms to my side. Fina, cast your hurricane of wrath." *(To Rogue about Panini) "Oh don't worry about this little one. Frosch already likes her, so she won't bite. Although if things do get start to get ugly, then toss her an apple biscuit." *(To Panini) "You like apple Biscuits... Who would've thought." Trivia *Syldra Vance and Reyine Vance are siblings; Reyine being older. **They are 7 years apart. *Syldra's stats are: Category:Mage Category:Caster-Mage Category:Original Characters Category:Shadow Magic User Category:Siren Category:Holder-Mage Category:Take Over Category:Spatial Magic User Category:Female Category:Females